


[podfic] some residual effects

by reena_jenkins



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Season One Finale, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Frequent POV shifts, Inspired by Twitter, Kanima Xavier Dolls, Kanimas, Multi, Notfic, Out of the Auditary 2020, Podfic, Post-Season/Series 01, Twitter notfic, implied Dolls/Doc/Wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Okay, but think about it:A Teen Wolf/Wyonna Earp fusion where Dolls has lizard eyes because he is a kanima that's being aimed by someone in Black Badge.
Relationships: Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 11
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[podfic] some residual effects

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [some residual effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831864) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



****

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Inspired by Twitter, Notfic, Frequent POV shifts, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Kanimas, implied Dolls/Doc/Wynonna, Kanima Xavier Dolls, Alternate Universe - Season One Finale, Post-Season/Series 01, twitter notfic, Out of the Auditary 2020

 **Length:** 00:18:26

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(WE\)%20_some%20residual%20effects_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
